A Little Princess
by qumnast29
Summary: AU- Takes place during season six and no Hannah. Brennan just lost hDr two friends to a drunk driver. Her 2 year old goddaughter is injured. Brennan now has to face the loss of her friends, raising her goddaughter. It will take a little girl to get Brennan and Booth together and help give the lititle girl a happy childhood.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Bones

A.N. 2 This is an AU story with no Hannah. It takes place during season six. The dig that Brennan went on was only 3 week with plenty of bones being sent back to Brennan.

Brennan was on a case with Booth and at the diner, her phone went off. It was about her goddaughter Tara. Her parents were killed by a drunk driver and Tara was at Children's National. Tara was two and Booth had met her on a few occasions.

How Brennan became Tara ' s godmother is Brennan ' s roommate in college had become one of her dearest friends to go on digs with. Both of Tara's parents are anthropologists. Brennan was the only one who the Malloys would even think of asking.

"Booth I have to go. Tara ' s parents were killed by a drunk driver and Tara is at Children's". Booth ' s eyes nearly burst at the news. "Bones, let me call Cam and let me drive you. I am not taking no for an answer."

The traffic was fierce and all Brennan wanted to know was what was going on with her goddaughter. When they got there, Brennan produced identification that she was the one they contacted.

"Tara has been in surgery for the swelling on her brain. She is in a coma right now. She also had a punctured lung and fractured femur. Do you want to see her before any more questions?"

"Yes"

Booth followed Bones and the doctor to the ICU where Tara was all bandaged up and surrounded by tube and wires. It is a sight that no one wanted to see.

Dr. Andrews, Tara's doctor said some words Brennan did not want to hear. "The next 24-48 hours are going to be tough. I do not want anyone trying to speak to her yet because I am trying to keep her still."

Booth knew Bones was on the verge of tears. There was one more thing she had to do. Go to the morgue to identify and claim the bodies of her friends and make arrangements. Rebecca had agreed two years ago for Booth to make Brennan Parker ' s other godparent. The reason being is Parker ' s godfather was killed in Afghanistan.

Booth saw the bodies of Bones' friends and it was a horrible sight. There was no way they can have viewing.

Brennan spoke up "I will be contacting a funeral home. Nick and Rachel were strong advocates for cremation. It was their wish and I will grant it."

Booth nodded. "What about Nick's and Rachel's families and does Tara have another godparent?"

Brennan knew Booth was not going to like it. "Nick was abandoned by his parents. He grew up in foster care. Nick thought that his parents were most likely teen parents. There is nothing, just conjecture. Rachel ' s family abandoned her when she married Nick. Her family is well-to-do and thought of him as trash because he grew up in foster care. Rachel did not even want them to know about Tara. It is her wish and I will let her have it. Tara's godfather is in jail because he is a serial pedophile. They had the evidence and there is no way I want him near Tara, especially since he has a thing for little girls."

Booth cringed, Tara is the best off with Bones and he knew how much she hated the foster care system and knew there was no way in hell she would let her goddaughter be put through the system. He did have one question though "Didn't her parents know he was a pedophile?"

Brennan shook her head "James, her godfather had been going after his nieces. Nick and Rachel did not suspect anything. He was never inappropriate with Tara. It was evidence on pieces of evidence that earned James a 30 year jail sentence."Question answered because pedophiles don't come with great big neon signs.

They headed back to the lab where Bones had to examine the skeleton. "Bones, you have enough on your plate. Can't you let your interns handle the skeleton? This would qualify as a family emergency Bones."

As soon as the words came from his mouth he knew he lost the battle with the queen of stubborn. "Booth, I need a temporary distraction. I will tell Cam that I need some time off. I also have Wendel who is about ready to defend his thesis in a month. I will tell Cam I need time off after the case."

The case was solved quickly and Brennan told everyone in the lab. Cam granted Brennan the time off since Brennan had an obscene amount of vacation and sick time in the form of 200 days. This was a family emergency and her priorities were needed outside of the lab. She put Clark, Wendel, and Daisy in charge of all things skeletal.

Jack knew it was bad because this was worse than Brennan finding her mother in the lab. She did not take that news well but neither would have he. To hear a 2 year old has been orphaned is tough.

Angela threw her arms around Brennan. Angela had met Rachel and she liked the woman and she met Tara shortly before she turned 1 and she was quite adorable. "Sweety, I am so sorry. If there is anything you need please let me know and keep in in the know about Tara."

Cam was nodding to that one. "How bad is it with Tara?"

Brennan sighed "She had to have brain surgery due to swelling. She suffered a punctured lung and a fractured femur. I will be getting a copy of her x-rays to examine."

Booth just smiled. That is his Bones. When Parker broke his hand, he had Bones look at Parker ' s x-ray. The hospital said Parker's injury was more serious than what it was. Parker just needed to wear a hand brace for a month. Both he and Rebecca were glad that she looked at the x-rays because it kept Parker off an operating room table.

"Bones, we need to head to the FBI. I will tell them I need some time off and I am not taking no for an answer because someone has to make sure you get some sleep."

They were back at the hospital and there was no change with Tara. The next 24-48 hours would be the tough one on Bones and from the looks of it she was on the verge of tears. He pulled her into a "guy hug."Truth be told he is in love with her but now is not the time. She lost two dear friends and she will be caring for a little girl who lost both of her parents. A little girl who will most likely not remember her parents.

The next day while at breakfast with Brennan,she received a call. "Booth, we have to go. Tara is awake."The two were out the door in seconds. They made their way into the ICU where Tara was sitting up with a popsicle. She had tear stains. "Aunt Tempe, the lady said mommy and daddy are dead. Is it true? I don't want to believe it."

Booth watched the heartbreaking scene unfold. "Tara it's true. I am so sorry."Tara was in tears again it is not from having a broken leg, brain surgery, and a punctured lung.

One of the nurses came in "I need to give Tara her afternoon dose of antibiotics."Brennan moved aside and Tara looked like she wanted to spit it out but Brennan gave Tara one of the looks like she gives her interns.

"Aunt Tempe, can I have some water please?"

"Sure Tara"

The nurse who was still in the room said "Stay here, I will get the water. Dr. Andrews has been in with her. He will be back down here shortly."

Tara was seated in Brennan ' s lap when Brennan asked "Do you want me to go find some books for you as soon as the doctor leaves?"

Tara's face lit up. "Mommy said there is exploration on new tombs found in Egypt, is there any books?"

Booth knew this is not your typical two year old. "Booth, she has been talking since 6 months and she figured out how to read Goodnight Moon at 8 months."Booth had a mini Brennan on his hands and knew she was going to be a future squint especially considering who her godmother is. His project if she would let him is maybe introduce her to something most kids do like sports. She's two,she can starting with something. He had Parker on the ice when he was 2.

Dr. Andrews came in. "Tara woke up this morning and her scans look better from yesterday. There is no neurological damage. Speech has been to evaluate and said she is fine as did Occupational Therapy. I do want to start her in on physical therapy tomorrow and move her down to a regular floor tomorrow."

Brennan was in agreement but had a request. "I would like a private room for her."Dr. Andrews just nodded. Booth knew the news was good but physical therapy is not fun. He has done it but it's for her own good.

Booth spoke up "Bones, talking about mummies; not exactly toddler friendly. You are going to give her nightmares." Before Brennan could say anything "The only thing that scares me is clowns. Clowns are scary."Booth cracked up, a kid after his own heart.

"Rachel, Nick, and I tried to take her to a circus four months ago. When the clown tried to give her a balloon, she screamed and cried into my shoulder."

"Aunt Tempe, I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat please?"

She had not had anything to eat since yesterday. "What would like Tara?"

Tara grinned "A veggie burger please."

Now Booth put his foot down. He knew Brennan has been corrupting her. "Bones, you have corrupted her. She needs to eat something normal like a hamburger and fries, not veggie burgers. She is a toddler, she should not know what one is."

Tara knew he is a friend of her aunt and sometimes is no fun. Last time she saw him he took away an anatomy and physiology coloring book saying it's not normal.

"Booth, I don't want to eat a dead animal. I love animals."

Brennan could handle him easily. "It's not like she is a vegan. She still gets all of her proper vitamins and minerals that she should have and meets her daily requirements for a child of her age. She still eats French fries but in a limited quantity but no soda. No child should be allowed soda. Drinking soda will increase her risk of bone fractures and it will cause tooth decay."

Tara smirked at her aunt's friend and Booth knew he had a problem. The problem is a Brennan in training. Booth got a kids sized veggie burger with some condemns, a small French fry, an apple juice, and a fruit cup. He did not know where Brennan stood on ice cream and with her on all of those pain meds, it is bound to upset your stomach.

"Thank you"

Brennan cut the burger into bite sized pieces and Tara had been able to eat. Tara began to scratch at her head "Aunt Tempe, my head itches."Tara

"Tara, don't scratch. Let me see."

When the dressing was loosen, the surgical site had a rash around the site. "Tara, I am going to get a nurse. Let's see if we can get you some relief."

Booth was cringing. That looked bad. The nurse came in and began cleaning around the site and some itch cream then wrapped it back up.

Tara went back to sleep and Booth and Brennan left. They went to a Build-a-Bear because it was going to be a little while before Tara's clothes and toys could be delivered.

Brennan picked out a light brown bear and gave it a white lab coat, a purple shirt, a pair of pants,and shoes. Booth looked at the bear. "Did you have to do a squint bear Bones. Couldn't you pick out something normal?"Brennan turned around and saw a Wonder Woman outfit. "Happy Booth?"

Booth just chuckled "Don't ever change Bones."

On the way back to Brennan's apartment Booth asked. "What are your plans for your friends beyond the cremation?"

"I plan on taking their ashes to Martha's Vineyard in Massachusetts to spread their ashes. They were married there."

Booth could understand that "What about a funeral service?"

"No Booth, they were atheists. When you are gone, you are gone."

Booth knew when to shut up and he was not going to get into another religion debate with Bones. They had dinner and Booth went home.

Early The next morning Angela was at Brennan's apartment with a 120 count box of crayons and a giant stack of coloring pages. She did need to inform Brennan on a few things. "Coloring will be the ultimate distraction for her and I picked up some movies too. Sweetie, she needs to be exposed to Disney princesses. All little girls love that. I love that bear and don't worry about the cases. Cam has some well placed threats on top of your threats to keep them in line including not helping with any experiment with a case."

"Thank you Angela."

It was going to be a long day ahead and even even more so in the days to come. There was so much to do like finishing Nick's and Rachel's arrangements, helping Tara recover, and so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Bones

A.N. 2 My stories are not for those who want instant gratification on characterization. I like to go piece by piece. Revealing all at once is no fun for me to write.

Brennan stopped over at the deli to get Tara an egg salad sub. Hospital food can be rather disgusting. She also grabbed some fresh lemonade and a strawberry Greek yogurt.

At the main desk, Brennan inquired about Tara. "What room is Tara Mallow in?"

The lady at the desk typed her name in and it came up. "She has been moved to room 305 west."

"Thank you"

Once on the floor, Brennan headed straight for the room. She was given a private room as requested but she was not in her room. She placed the bear on her bed but hid it under the sheets. She should feel her surprise.

The wait was over within a matter of minutes and a man brought Tara back into her room. Tara had a walker but the tube for the IV were still there.

"Hello, I am Jacob. I will be one of Tara's physical therapists. Right now we are getting her used to using a walker. She did great. If at possible I would like her up and moving every couple of hours. There is a play room in the east wing. There is also a therapy dog that comes in and visits."

Tara lit up when the word dog came in. "Thank you."

Brennan lifted her up and placed her on her bed so her back would touch the bear. Tara seemed confused of why she was feeling this lumpy thing on the bed. She turned around and saw brown ears sticking out. She pulled the sheets and saw the bear.

"Aunt Tempe, is that for me?"

"Yes Tara, I find when you are not feeling well that a bear can be a source of comfort."

"Thank you Aunt Tempe".

The bear made Tara's morning. Brennan found a stack of movies in the corner and went through them all. All are age appropriate for a toddler. "Tara there are some movies we can watch. There is Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Dumbo, Pocahontas, Fantasia, and Peter Pan."There was Bambi but Temperance was not going to bring it up because it brings up death and is rather sad.

"Peter Pan please"

The movie started and Tara had her lunch. They got as far as Peter Pan coming into the nursery when one of the nurses came in.

"Sorry Tara but I have to change the dressing."

Tara had a sour look on her face but the surgical site needed to be examined. "The good thing is the rash is gone and the site looks good."The young nurse was very gentle and Tara had not even cried.

"Tara, you were very brave. Would you like a coloring page?"

Little Tara Malloy may be very advanced for her age but there are things she loves like teddy bears, coloring, playing on her swing set, and hockey. Nick and Rachel grew up in Massachusetts but met at Northwestern. Nick was a Boston Bruins fan and something Brennan feared was Booth and Nick watching a hockey game together because Nick had a rather big mouth.

Rachel who was also a hockey fanatic and would watch games when she could had to ban Taraalso from watching hockey with her father because Nick swore at the referee for making a bad call. Tara repeated it and Rachel knew where it came from. Nick had to go in time out.

"Yes please"

The coloring page was of Ariel and Flounder and Tara did a great job, barely anything was outside of the lines.

"Tara, your fine motor skills are improving. You did an excellent job. I will put the picture on your bulletin board."

Booth came in a coloring book with some crayons. He knew how much Parker loved to color when he was 2 and for a kid that can not be up and moving that much it will be fun but the coloring book is not of something squint themed. The coloring book was that of a zoo. It is semi-educational but something a 2 year old has business knowing about. A 2 year old should not be playing with an anatomy and physiology coloring book. He knew Bones needed a crash course in parenting 101. There are some other things he was going to have to go over with her like her apartment set up, not toddler friendly. They get into everything and there are things in there that could hurt her. He trusts her judgement but some things need to be packed away like the arrows from some place in Africa that could result in an accident where they are displayed over on her couch.

"How is Tara doing?"

"She was up having physical therapy this morning to get her used to using a walker. She does need to move. The rash on her head from yesterday has cleared up."

All of that is good news. Booth brought the coloring book and placed it on to her tray table next to her bed.

Tara was taught to say please and thank you very early on that she did not need to be reminded to do so.

"Thank you Booth."

There was a knock at the door with Dr. Andrews who began an examination with mutterings of "This looks good."Temperance, she is recovering very well and I am thinking she can probably be discharged within a week. I have the x-rays of her right leg as you requested."

Brennan had a few suspicions of what type of fracture Tara had given her age. "Just as I suspected a greenstick fracture along her femur. How long do you think she needs to be in a cast for?"

"Six to eight weeks. She will come back at six weeks for an x-ray to see if we can take the cast off."

That satisfied Brennan "Thank you Dr. Andrews."

Now Booth who has spent hours and hours with Bones and listening to her talk about parts of a bone and fractures of a bones had no idea what she was talking about. Parker had a stress fracture on several bones and not a complete fracture like the doctor in the emergency room said.

"Bones, what is a greenstick fracture?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at one of her dearest friends and partner. "Greenstick fractures are the most common fractures seen in children due to the nature of their developing skeletal system. The bone bends and a piece of the bone breaks off. It is not a complete fracture. The good thing is it is not near her growth plates which will make remodeling easier."

It was an actual lesson in bones that he could understand and the second one he understood. She gave Rebecca and himself a lesson in stress fractures and he understood that one.

When Brennan was done with answering Booth ' s question, there was a knock at her door. "Is the little one up for a visit with Nana?"In the doorway stood a St. Bernard. Tara had a pleading look on her face.

"Yes, Nanna can come in the room."

Tara had her feet dangling over the bed facing the right side where the door is and Nana came up to Tara and started giving her kisses. Nana did brighten Tara's day. Nanna did leave after spending some time with her with Tara hearing "She will be back visiting on Wednesday."

"Thank you"

Now the next order of business was Tara needed to be up and walking. Brennan had the walker stationed next to the bed and Brennan lifted her down to the floor. "Do you have a good hold on the walker Tara?"

"Yes Aunt Tempe."

The line for the IV were still there, she just was not hooked up which would make walking around easier. Tara was doing well walking down the hallway to the play room. Inside of the play room, it could put any toy store to shame.

Tara looked at the slide "Aunt Tempe, slide. I want to go down the slide."It would be easy enough to get her in it. "Booth, if I carry her up will you catch her. I don't want any impact on the leg."

Tara erupted into giggles on the slide, being able to go on the swing set, being able to lay around in the ball pit. There was table hockey and Booth played a few rounds of table hockey in which he was bested by a two year old.

All and all it was a good day. Tara went to bed and Brennan and Booth left with plans of being back as soon as visiting hours would begin.

"Thank you Booth for everything."

Booth pulled Brennan into a side hug. "That's what friends are for. There is this new Japanese restaurant I want to take you to. They have a large vegetarian menu before you say one more word about meat. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Wendel, Daisy, and Clark will be there. They want to see you. I told Sweets not to get shrinky with you because you know him."

The place was this upscale Hibachi steak house and Angela pulled Brennan into a hug. "How is Tara?"

"She was moved out of the intensive care unit this morning and she was up doing physical therapy. She should be out of the hospital within a week and she will be checked in six weeks to see if the cast can come off."

The group was seated around a hibachi grill with Booth right next to her. Brennan ordered vegetable tempura and rice. Everyone else had something with meat in it when Sweets had something to say. "Dr. Brennan, I did tell Caroline what happened with your friends and your goddaughter. She is willing to help you with the legalities with all that you have to handle."

"Thank you Sweets, tell her I will be in contact with her shortly."

Something else Booth had not told Bones about is he is having agent Perotta investigate the piece of shit who left a two year old orphaned. There were some things that were discovered like he has had his licence suspended in five states, multiple DUI offenses, and the best one is he has carried his drunken behavior over state lines which it might be a case for the FBI where he has warrants in 9 states. The guy has tried to slip through the cracks that maybe what is needed is an unlawful flight to avoid prosecution. That would bring in the FBI and Tara did deserve justice. He could be looking at over 30 years in prison. If the man is tried in federal court, he would love to see the guy screwed over.

Dinner was a nice idea and it seemed to help relax Brennan. Booth knew she would be focusing on Tara and not confronting her own grief. He would be with her the entire time but a nice little talk of making her apartment toddler friendly would be in store because they only had a week. Her guest bedroom needed to be turned around for a room that is kid friendly.

Once back at the apartment, Booth looked around and looked to see what Parker would have gotten into when he was two which was just about everything.

"Bones; we need to toddler proof your apartment because even with all of the warnings they still find ways to get into things they should not. Turn your back for a split second and they will find a way to get into something. Let's start by going through and putting stuff away. There is a lot that needs to be done before she comes home."

Brennan knew she would have to trust Booth on this because while Tara may be advanced for her age, she is a typical two year old as well.

"What needs to be done?"

The living room would be the starting point in Brennan getting a lesson in childproofing 101.

"Bones, I know you like to have your artificats on display but many of them are not safe with sharp ends. Vases also need to go away for now. You can pull them back out when she is older."

Brennan nodded and removed the ancient weapons, horned statues, vases, and anything sharp. Booth helped her package them up and put it into her office.

"You need corner protectors on all tables. Parker tripped and smacked his chin on a protected corner and he ended up with a bruise. If the protected corner was not there, he would have cut his chin open. Secure the cords to be out of sight. Anything that contains chemicals needs to have a lock on it. With her curiosity, it is a recipe for an accident if you are not careful.

Blinds need to be secured down and put locks on windows too so she can not open them. Let's start moving furniture away from the windows. Parker tried to play Spiderman off of the furniture."

Furniture was moved and Booth made a note to stop at a hardware store before Tara comes home. The next place they went was the bedroom. Booth knew what he had to do. Keep Bones out of the apartment for the day and do a makeover on the room. Getting Angela and everyone at the lab to help out will be easy. It would also give him chance to see if there is any other point of concern. He is the only one who has toddler experience so therefore he should take the lead.

When he got home the first call would be to Angela and Hodgins because he knew Angela would love decorating a room for a little girl. Brennan had enough on her

He called her cell phone directly. "Angela, it's Booth. I need a favor. Bones is going to be busy with Tara for the next week and there will most likely not be enough time to get a room ready. I can give my key to her apartment and keep her out for the do you think?"

Angela was smiling ear to ear when she heard the request from her favorite FBI agent. "You know I will Booth. Is there anything that Tara is interested in? It will help me plan her room."

Booth knew Tara is a squint in training from the time he has spent around her. "I was thinking like something ancient Egyptian."It would be something that would get the creative juices flowing with Angela. "Call me in the morning and get Brennan out of the apartment all day. I can get everyone at the lab to help. You just stay with Brennan. How is she holding up? How is Tara?"

"I don't think Bones has fully processed what has happened fully. Tara has been her focus non-stop. She did handle Nick's and Sara ' s final arrangements. Physically Tara is doing great in recovery but mentally I don't think it has hit her yet and I am waiting for the fall out."

Angel's heart was breaking for her best friend. She has had so much pain in her life and she does not deserve this and even worse for Tara who most likely will have no memories of her parents.

"Booth, text me as soon as you get Brennan out of the apartment and try to do it as early as possible. I will call everyone at the lab. Also text me where you will put your key."

"Thank you Angela, I will do that."

That night was call after call to everyone at the lab and Cam easily agreed to everyone getting involved to help Brennan. Between the entire group, the room would be ready because Angela did want the room free of paint smells before a Tara came home. Angela would just wear a mask around the paint fumes. She should be safe.

Around six in the morning, Booth decided it was time to make his favorite anthropologist rise and shine. He opened the door quietly and walked over to where her room is. There he saw Bones fast asleep buried under the covers. He did hate to wake her up so early but the surprise in the evening would be worth it in the end even with all of the deception he would be using.

"Bones; chop, chop. Rise and shine. We have some stuff to do before seeing Tara."

Brennan was not thrilled to be woken up by Booth and was seriously thinking of asking for her key back. She put her pillow over her head and buried herself deeper in the covers.

Booth was familiar with the trick. Parker does it when he does not want to be woken up. He flipped on the lights, pulled the shades up, and pulled the blankets off.

Brennan shot up and she looked pissed "BOOTH!"

For Booth, he knew it would not be the first time he has gotten in trouble with Bones nor would it be the last. He used his Booth charm to ensure she does not stay mad at him long and he has had success with it in the past.

Brennan had a Wonder Woman t-shirt on with sleep shorts. Booth knew not to push too many buttons with her because he had already fulfilled his daily requirement. They may be best of friends but they drive each other crazy on a daily basis.

"What are you doing here? It's six in the morning. Visiting hours do not start until ten."

Booth had mastered how to talk to Bones when she is not fully awake and has no coffee in her system.

"Bones, we have some errands we need to run before we go see Tara because I know you will want to spend the day with her. For my peace offering I brought coffee and pastries so you are not rushed in."Booth knew when a good time is to use one of his grins that has gotten him out of trouble with Bones in the past and now was a going to do it again.

"Bones, where do Nick and Rachel live? Maybe we can get in there to at least get some of Tara's things?"

"Annapolis"

There were a few anti-navy jokes to be had but now is not the time. "Great, once you are done with breakfast we can go there. Do you need to call the hospital to see how Tara's doing?"

Brennan replied "Once I am done and have a shower then I will call."

Brennan downed her coffee and the cheese danish and hoped into the shower. She was out within ten minutes and Booth could hear her talk through her bedroom door.

"Good news is Tara has been complaining of less pain so they did scale back on pain medication and they are going to see how she reacts. I did speak to Dr. Andrews and he said Tara's brain scans look great. The only problem they are having with Tara is her scratching the surgical site. Staples should be coming out within the next ten to fourteen days which that should provide her with some relief. She is scheduled for physical therapy at ten and will not be expected back on the floor until eleven."

That was good news and knew the first battle Bones is going to face with Tara is battle of the stitches. It happened at school, Parker tripped over a rock and came down and split his eyebrow open. Rebecca had jury duty and Booth took him to the emergency room. It got to the point that Rebecca threatened Parker with taping oven mitts to his hands.

Booth drove to Annapolis with Bones giving directions to find the house. It was a breeze and Brennan knew where they kept an extra key. Walking in the house looked like time stood still. Booth saw his Bones freeze up.

"It's going to be OK Bones."

Big mistake on his part and he knew it as soon as the words left his mouth. "How can it be? They are gone and Tara has no parents."

Booth pulled her into one of his hugs and he felt dampness on his shoulder even though Bones was completely silent. They went up stairs to where Tara's room is. Tara's room had a theme of sea creatures. It had everything to keep a little one busy with toys and a very large book shelf. Tara had a giant box of crayons, color pencils, markers in every color you could think of. She also had quite the coloring book collection with some of them being educational.

Brennan went to Tara's closet and began to pack up her closet with all of the clothes. Booth worked on the toys and books. They made their way back out to the truck when round two began with grabbing Tara's pillow and her stuffed Bunny. Those would be going with them to the hospital. The goal of this trip was to grab things that would make Tara feel comfortable and not everything was being taken away when she lost so much.

Something else that was important and she knew would mean the world to Tara are pictures and home videos. They will remind her she had parents even though she did not have much time with them but there again forever is not long enough with a loved one. There was a stack of DVDs. Going through them, Brennan grabbed the kids movies because some of them will be a little to scary for a two year old.

Once they were out in the truck, Booth could see how shaken Brennan was. It was eleven and they made their way to Children's. In the parking lot, Brennan pulled out some things that Tara would need while in the hospital. Booth pulled out some coloring books and movies.

Once there, they walked in with Tara eating macaroni and cheese. She also had a fruit cup on the table, some jello, and some more juice. However, Booth was going to be in for the shock. Tara was cheering on the Bruins.

"The Bruins do not have too many men on the ice, the Caps do. Ref, you need your eyes checked."

It could be worse, Tara could be a Pittsburgh fan in which he would have to re-educate her. "Tara, out of all the teams it has to be the Bruins?"

Tara may be a mini genius but she was going to tease a certain special agent Flyers fanatic. "Yes, I have a brain so therefor I am a Bruins fan. I also know the Red Sox are a superior team as well."

Booth ' s mouth was gaping like a fish and Brennan was snickering. This was just too funny. Booth knew he would have to educate Tara on proper sports teams because most likely, she cheers on New England. He knew she could not help it, both parents grew up in Massachusetts therefore passed their love of Boston sports down to Tara.

Everyone had the room cleared out of furniture and drop cloths were covering the floor as well as masking tape where it should be. Angela sketched out a design and had the outline on the walls. The walls were painted a golden color with bits of metallic in it. The painting was done in no time with the everyone helping and Angela being the chief artist running the show.

"All right people; now we need to find furniture, and linens for the room."Half of the day was gone and everyone was thinking it. Angela is a slave driver when it comes to art. They all went to a kids furniture store where Angela picked a bed that would grow with her. The bed was an iron golden chrome color that would grow with her.

Hodgins found a memory foam mattress that would go with the bed. God help him if he did not pick anything less than what the queen of the skeletal system would pick out for herself.

Daisy and Cam were picking out sheets that were royal blue, another set in royal purple. Curtains would be royal purple with gold detailing.

Clark and Wendell were on furniture duty and found a bookcase and dresser. Everyone came together for the smaller things like clothes and other essentials.

Assembly was the problem even with all of the interns and doctors in the room. The bed was straightforward but the dresser was not. Wendell and Clark were arguing when Daisy took the instructions away and had the dresser put together in 20 minutes. "Boys, you can move the dresser now. Males do not always have the brains."

Every male in the room looked offended while Angela, Cam, and Daisy had a nice laugh at their expense.

The Bruins game ended up with a massacre for the Capitals. The lost 10-1 to the Bruins. Even Booth was cringing at that one. "I have not seen a loss of that bad in a long time."

Tara crossed her arms. "Now only if this could be done to Cindy Crysby and her divers."Now Booth could barely sit up with all of the laughter. The hockey team debate will just be a small problem because just like her, he hates Pittsburgh too.

He thought Matt Cooke should have had a lengthy suspension and a massive fine with that hit on Savard. He knew it was deliberate and the only way he was saved was being a teammate of Crosby. Now watching Shawn Thornton hand Cooke an ass whooping was a fight in the making. It was retaliation. If he had been a referee, he would have turned his back on the fight and let Thornton tear Cooke apart.

Tara did have to get up and walk again but she slipped and fell down on the broken leg and began to scream. Brennan picked her up and was trying to comfort her.

"Bones, let me go get a nurse."

A minute later a nurse was back in and Tara got a dose of pain medication. "I will call the doctor on call since Dr. Andrews went home and we'll go from there."

Tara's leg was elevated and now Booth had his question. "Bones, could there have been any more damage done?"

"She might need the bone reset but it will have to be confirmed through an x-ray."

Five minutes later the nurse was back in. "Dr. Jackson has ordered an x-ray. Tara may need to have the bone reset. Transport is on the way up."

Booth and Brennan went down to radiology for Tara to have an x-ray. Brennan was given a lead apron so she could stay with Tara. Tara seemed to have calmed down with the pain medication. A doctor came out "Are you Temperance Brennan? I am Dr. Jackson. Tara was lucky and she does not need the bone reset. I want to keep her sedate for the evening and I do not want her to have physical therapy tomorrow."

Brennan being a famous anthropologist was able to look at Tara's current x-ray and the one from a few days ago was held up in comparison. Nothing had changed. "Thank you Dr. Jackson."

Tara was brought back up to her room where she was zonked out from the pain medication. They would just let her rest and the left for the evening. Both needed food and it was beer and pizza. "Bones, when Tara gets a little older would you let me get her on the ice to try hockey? She seems to enjoy it."

"Yes Booth and only under your supervision but I will have to research helmets and make sure she is properly fitted for one. I know Nick and Rachel had planned on putting her in youth league when she got older."

That seemed to make Booth happy. He was expecting some kind of fight. It's Brennan. He would let her have her way with the helmet and knowing her, Tara would most likely have the helmet that could rival what a pro would wear. What he would talk her out of is a full face shield. They are hot and fog up quickly. He tried it on Parker once and he was miserable.

It was 8:30 and he sent a quick text to Angela that they were heading back to the apartment. There was no word so Booth took it as they were safe.

The moment when they got in the door, Brennan could sense something was going on. She flipped the light switch and everyone was standing there. Brennan was gaping like a fish which is unusual and Angela broke the silence. "Sweety, we know you are going to be tied up with Tara for the week and she is coming home in a week. You are barely going to have enough time to have a room ready for her so we decided to get her room ready. Do not worry, it's child proof but she can grow into it."

"Thank you"

That was when Brennan smelled the faint fume of the paint. "Angela, you should not be around paint fumes. It is detrimental to the health of your baby."

Angela knew her friend well enough that she would say that. "I wore a mask and there was fans and air filters going all day to get the fumes out. Now, let's show you the room."

The door was opened to what was now Brennan's former guest bedroom. "How did you know she was into ancient Egypt? Tara will love it."

Now Booth smiled and he knew he was going to have to confess. "Tara had hinted yesterday and before you say something more about trusting my gut with no evidence, there was a clue. Tara did drop a clue yesterday so I went with it. That is why I had you out of the apartment so early so everyone could get to work."

"Thank you everyone and Booth, you are forgiven for your lie this morning."

The charm smile always worked with Brennan.

"How's Tara doing?"Everyone wanted to know that one.

"She is recovering as expected but there was a minor setback today. She slipped while using the walker and fell down on her fractured leg. The x-ray showed she did not need to have the bone reset. She was given some pain medication and it put her to sleep in the evening."

Sweets knew he would have to tread lightly on psychological questions that related to grief around Dr. Brennan and anything that related to Tara. Secondly, if any of his questions made Brennan too upset he would have to deal with an angry Booth.

"Bones and I did visit Rachel and Nick's home and picked up some of Tara's things so she has something familiar with her."

Clark added in "Do you need any help in bringing it up?"

Brennan was about to protest when Booth put a hand over her mouth. "Yes please, it's not that much."

Brennan knew she lost to Booth and was about to go down and help when Angela grabbed her wrist. "Let them, so what are your plans with Nick and Rachel? I know Booth said something about cremation."

"Yes, they were in strong support of cremation. I have to pick up their remains tomorrow from the funeral home. I plan on taking their ashes up to Martha's Vineyard in Massachusetts where the two of them married. I am waiting until Tara feels better and is out of the cast because I do not believe a long car trip would be ideal for her."

No one dared to bring religion into it because they all knew Brennan is a rabid atheist.

Cam did have a few questions of her own "Are you going to enroll Tara in the daycare program and what about a pediatrician for Tara?"

Brennan had thought of it ."Yes, I believe the socialization of the day care center will be good for her. I will be sticking to her pediatrician who she has been seeing. I know Rachel and Nick used the primary care department at Children's."

Everyone did say their goodbyes for the night and Booth had some news because he had been pulling some favors with the piece of shit who caused Tara to become an orphan.

"Bones, I had agent Perotta investigate into the accident and she did recover some information that should put him away for a very long time. Marks has nine arrest warrants in several states and several DUI offenses. He also has done time because of his drunk driving. The FBI had apprehended him because Caroline was able to get an unlawful flight to avoid prosecution warrant and he is detained. He is looking at a very long prison term and Caroline is going to see that he gets the max amount of time on each charge and he serves every second. There will be absolutely no parole for him. I know I will not bring Tara back her parents but at least she has justice. Believe me Bones, I want him off of the road and in prison. The fact that nine states want him means he can be hit hard with charges."

That did put Brennan in a good mood. "Thank you Booth. I will have to call Caroline and agent Perotta later".

Booth did want to go with Brennan when she picked up the ashes from the funeral home and he would like to go with her to Martha's Vineyard. The one concern is Tara. She is only two and maybe seeing your parents' ashes spread may not be the best of things. It would be a while before Tara would be able to travel. It's only February and he knew from experience how cold Massachusetts can be.

That night would be the night when the night terrors would begin for Tara. The terror would come in the form of remembering the details of the accident, her parents' screams, and all of the loud noises. Even worse would be Tara hearing in the background that her parents are gone but felt too horrible to scream back "No they are not."If a little one has a nightmare it should be of monsters under the bed or in the closet, not your parents dying. However, Tara would have a real life monster. His name is Trevor Marks and he is the one who took her parents away.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Bones

The next morning would be hard. She would have to pick up Rachel and Nick's ashes up from the funeral home. She had picked out the urns which looked like something you would find on a dig. Booth was there in the morning with a cup of coffee ready for Brennan. "Bones, are you ready?"Brennan just nodded and Booth just pulled her into one of his infamous Boothy hugs or as what he would say "a guy hug".

They went over to the funeral home where Brennan signed off on everything and pulled out her i.d. and the urns were handed over. It was starting to hit Brennan when Booth saw the river of tears. There was nothing to say to make it better for her. The trip back to her apartment was in pure silence. Brennan had put the urns on top of a book shelf. Booth observed the urns and from what he knew of Rachel and Nick, the urns looked like something an anthropologist would pick but that is what bound the three of them as friends. It was a love of anthropology that brought them together.

Brennan went for the morning report on Tara but this time she put it on speaker. "Temperance, this morning when one of the nurse's aids was washing up Tara when Tara began to complain about her side hurting where the chest tube was put in. She does have a fever and I have cultures at the lab.

There is a concern though. She woke up at three screaming. She remembers the entire accident and she has said she heard her parents scream and one of her rescuers say that they are dead. Dr. Andrews does want to meet with you to discuss having a psychiatric evaluation for Tara when you come in for visiting hours."

Booth knew where his partner stood on everything psychological and there was another three hours until visiting hours begin.

"Bones, I think Tara should be seen by one of their psychologists. You know it is bound to have an impact on her."

Now the argument would come out "Booth, you know how I feel about psychology. Of course she is going to have nightmares and I know she will most likely be acting out. I do not want her on medication. She is two."

Booth knew he would have to pull out the big guns on this one because Dr. Temperance Brennan may be a genius but she also should have another doctorate in being stubborn.

"Bones, I think you need to have a meeting with Sweets and you and I both know he would see you on an emergency basis. He is also in at obscene hours of the morning so you can not pull a fast one. I am not taking no for an answer and I think it is time to see Caroline as well. There is more that needs to be done in regards to the legal matters with Rachel and Nick as well as the case with Marks. I know she is dying to sink her teeth into him."

Brennan knew Booth is probably one of the only people in the world who could win an argument with her. The other person who has had some success is Angela. The only reason why Cam wins is because she is her boss but in any other topic she does not win

.

"Fine Booth, let's go."

They headed out to his Sequoia and when they got to the Hoover, everyone knew Brennan by heart and issuing her the visitors badge was not a problem. Sweets would be the first person they would see.

Booth knocked on the door and Sweets and Sweets said through the door "Come in".

When Sweets saw Brennan, he knew he might be expecting her and most likely Booth had to drag her in. This had nothing to do with their partnership or Brennan being in the field. It would have to deal with a two year old who survived a horrible car accident.

Brennan broke the silence "I talked with Tara's nurse this morning and she told me that Tara woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She heard her parents final moments and she remembered hearing one of her rescuers that her parents are gone. The hospital wants to have Tara evaluated by their psychologist. She is two and I am against putting her on any medications. I know she is bound d to have nightmares and I am expecting her to act out. I also know her memories of the accident are going to fade significantly to the point that she may not even remember the accident."

Sweets heard it all and the best interest was for Tara. "First Dr. Brennan is Tara would not be treated with any medication. It is not part of treatment protocol with small children. I think a psychological evaluation should be done but by someone who does small children. She may not be able to verbalize it fully but I would expect problems to come being first and foremost being nightmares. The other problems that could arise is her clinging on when someone she cares for getting into a car and fearing that they too will be hurt. Also, Tara may be terrified to even get into a car just leaving the hospital. Yes, the memories of the accident will eventually fade but for Tara's mental health there would be more to come as she gets older.

I know that you had your friends cremated but what are your plans with the remains and what is Tara going to be told? The other concern is how are you going to explain that another person was involved in causing the accident?"

Brennan sighed because she rarely admitted to defeat with Sweets. She knew she was thrown into the metaphorical deep end and while she could hold herself up there are people that are trying to help her.

"Tara did get a taste of death two months ago. Her cat had to be euthanized and he was cremated. She does understand to an extent but I feel more is to be explained as she gets older because I do not think she will be able to accurately process the information. The remains are going to be scattered in Martha's Vineyard but I am going to wait until Tara is fully recovered. How I plan on explaining the accident is due to bad driving and I am going to leave the alcohol out of it. I do not want her to know what drunk driving is at two."

Booth nodded because it was the best solution that he could think of. His first taste of death came when he was six and he remembered it quite well. Rocky, the boxer had to be put to sleep. He remembered a massive lump on him and being in constant pain but his parents explained "He is just having his tonsils out". It was Pops who told him the truth and ringing out his father for the bad explanation. Now when he had to have his tonsils he remembered screaming "NO, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MY TONSILS OUT. ROCKY NEVER CAME BACK!" His grandmother who had been a nurse explained it all and decked his father on the back of the head.

"Thank you Sweets, Bones and I need to go see Caroline."

When Caroline saw Brennan, she knew it all. "How are you holding up Cherie and your goddaughter?"

"As well as can be expected."

Caroline knew it was not good but there again it would not be good for a long time. She had paid a visit to Trevor Marks in prison with pictures of the Malloys in the morgue and showing him what he did to a two year old. That picture came from the scene of the accident. "Well Cher, you are going to be in prison for a very long time, there will be no parole and I will make sure you serve every second. When you do get out you will never be able to own a motor vehicle or drive again."

Marks did not show any remorse which would give Caroline fuel to go after him more. There will be no plea deals. She had spoken to the state attorney for each of those nine states and they are handing evidence over to her to combine it into one large case. His alcoholism caused him to nearly kill his seven year old son when he got into a drunken rage and threw the kid down a flight of stairs. He should have done some serious jail time then but again,it was a plea deal. His friends and family had agreed to give testimony against him. His son is being kept off the stand. He does not need to retell what happened nor does she want to make the kid relive it.

Caroline did not want to get into much more today because that would be another time. It has barely been a week but Brennan had produced her copies of the Malloys wills. Tara was priority one and she expedited all things to make sure Temperance Brennan had complete and full legal guardianship of Tara Malloy.

They arrived at the hospital to see Tara with Nana, the St. Bernard who was kissing her again. Booth watched in the doorway "Bones, is that a dog or a horse?"

"Booth, it's a St. Bernard. It's a dog, not a horse."Booth knew better. Just come out and say it and not use sarcasm. Brennan saw she was hooked back up to the i.v. and Brennan felt her forehead. Tara felt hot and she was flushed.

"Aunt Tempe my side hurts."Tara pointed to the side and Brennan lifted up the gown. The spot where the chest tube had been was hot and bright red. She may not be a MD but she knew it's infection. The doctor is correct and her hypothesis is it is one of the many hospital born infections. Only the lab can identify which infection. Her suspicion is it is Staph and needs Penicillin.

Someone cut Tara a break. She loses her parents and is injured severely and now she is sick. He hated to say this but she makes Parker look like a wimp when he was two. When Parker was two, he met Rebecca at the emergency room because Parker had a massive ear infection that hit him within hours. It was not just his ears. He had strep throat too. They had to flush out his ear and he was fighting them every step of the way and screaming. He ended holding Parker down because he did calm down enough but he was a little much for Rebecca.

Dr. Andrews came in. "Temperance, it is a mild staph infection but she will be on a fourteen day course of antibiotics. Her white blood cell count is slightly elevated but I expect it to come down in the next 24 hours. With the psychological evaluation, let's wait and hold off until Tara is discharged. I am thinking now it might be too soon but the nightmares will be present for a while. The nurse should be in shortly to hang the antibiotics."

Tara was not a happy little girl and it was more movies. Tara fell asleep in her godmother ' s arms. Booth was tempted to take a picture but the sound of his camera going off was loud. When the movie was over, Booth went and got lunch. He was going to go down to the cafeteria when today, it was goops of various colors that made him nauseated just by looking at them. There was a sandwich shop right next to the hospital and grabbed some sandwiches. Two of them were vegetarian while he had a sandwich which would repulse Bones, meat lovers. While his Bones may be tofu munching vegan, he is all American carnivore. Tara not wanting to eat meat he felt originated from her parents and Bones. He may not agree with the meat thing but he did not have a problem with no soda. Perhaps she can help Parker cut down on soda because he drinks too much of it even for his liking and the two cavities were bad enough.

When Booth came back to the room with the sandwiches, he saw the nurse changing the dressing on Tara's head and it was the first time he got a look with how massive the surgery was. She is missing a quarter of the hair on her head. Again, there were no tears from Tara.

Brennan saw Booth come in. "Tara's fever is down to 101 from 103.8 this morning. Better but I will not be happy until she is back to having a normal body temperature."

That is some fever. Tara ate lunch when Booth saw the Bruins sticker on the cast. "Tara, how did you end up with the sticker? We are in Capitals country.

"The physical therapist had a whole bunch of hockey stickers. He thought I would be cheering for Washington."

Booth flipped through the tv and by tv, it's a large flat screen. He found something of interest. She has the NHL network and low and behold, it's a Bruins game again but this time they were facing the New York Rangers and he could not stand them.

The Bruins were doing great when Sean Avery crossed check Tim Thomas. Tara shook her head. "Don't poke the bear Avery. You need to be locked up in the penalty box for good."

Booth was so going to enjoy watching hockey with her. She is two, maybe he can show her the light and become a Flyers fan. After all she is young and impressionable. Booth knew that if Bones and himself ever had to go undercover, there would be plenty who would want to watch her.

Now what would help Philadelphia is getting someone like Patrice Bergeron in their line up. He could be a game changer for them but he knew if Philadelphia did try to trade for him the price would be very expensive.

He knew there was still time left in the season to know Bones would most likely try to plan an outing with Tara that involves hockey but not right now with the cast on.

Then Bones found absolute torture for him. There was a new documentary on some freshly discovered mummies and tombs. Bones looked like a kid in a candy store and she was having fun explaining everything to Tara. That was it, he would make it his personal mission to make sure Tara did stuff with kids that do not involve squinty pursuits. He guessed her parents took her with them on digs but he would make a case of why Tara should not. He heard some of the dangers and horror stories of them. Plus he did not want to see her watching her godmother dig up bodies from mass graves. Holding a passport would be no big deal in his book.

A little while into the evening, a lab tech came to draw more blood. "No needle, I don't want one. I am already their pin cushion."Booth snickered at that one but Bones dealt with it very well. "Tara, we need to find out if the antibiotics are working and the only way for that is for them to take your blood. Hold your arm out and stay still. You don't have to watch but if you stay still, it will be over with quicker.

Tara held her arm out but put her face in Bones' chest. The draw only took a few minutes. "All done, not that bad."

Another doctor was making rounds and noted the infection on her chest. The topical antibiotics have started to work. It looks less inflamed and her fever is almost gone. I would also like to take the bandage off of Tara's head because she will be more comfortable with getting air on it and I feel she will be a little less itchy. I want her starting back up with physical therapy and I do want OT to see her to make sure she can navigate the spaces so she can do her activities of daily living that you would expect a two year old to do by themselves. Any questions?"

"Thank you Dr. Jackson but you seemed to have answered mine."

He did take off the bandage on her head and Tara went to scratch again. "Tara, no."

She did pout and Brennan was not having any of it. Tara eventually fell asleep in Brennan's arms. Booth watched the little girl and he would be there to help Bones navigate parenthood. When one becomes a god parent, you never expect that you will have to take custody of your godchild. Fate had been cruel to Bones and Fate has been cruel to Tara.

Later that afternoon, Tara woke up and Brennan decided to do some physical therapy on Tara herself. She got Tara up and took her to the play room. In the play room; there was something new, a Wii unit. Booth went through the games and saw hockey. This may be a little challenging to a two year old but it would be worth the try. Brennan did not seem interested in playing saying "Studded have proven that video games will diminish the intelligence of children."

Booth rolled his eyes. He would make sure to teach Tara how to be a regular kid because Bones just sometimes did not get it. Even though she was two, she did quite well. Booth saw the video library and saw Miracle. That would be perfect. Parker loves that movie and he does too. He was at that infamous hockey game where the United States beat the Soviet Union. That was the second best memory he had with his father. When they came back from the game that night; his father, Jarred, and himself had screamed themselves hoarse and his mother had no sympathy. Sports in the Booth house was always a loud affair.

The nurse came in from time to time for medication and the movie did have to stop for twenty minutes for the doctor to examine her but all Tara wanted to do was watch the movie. When it came time for the hockey game of all hockey games, Tara was making herself hoarse.

"Careful, he is behind you"

.

"Soviet Union, you are going to lose."

"That's not good, you don't want to have to change goalies during a game."

Booth had made up his mind. He would show Tara the light and make her into a Flyers fan.

They did have to leave for the night and the two of them went to the dinner. "Booth, I am going to start looking into the possibility of having a private nurse assist in the care of Tara at home. She has gotten one infection and I do not want her to get another one. It will only impede in her recovery."

He did not blame her at all. If he had Bones' bank account and this had happened to Parker with getting a hospital infection, he would too.

"Do what you think is best but the infection is the realm of Dr. Jackson. You focus on her bones."

Booth could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He would not let Bonds put the walls back up because there is a little two year old that needs her.

The rest of the squint squad had been staying away from the hospital room because it would be too much on Tara. There would be plenty of time for that latter.

"Thank you Booth, thank you for all that you have done."

He pulled his Bones in for a hug. "Bones, you need to get some sleep because you are going to run yourself ragged. I will see you tomorrow with coffee. Do not even argue with me on any of this. You will not win Bones. I know you too well."

Typical Booth "Good night Alpha Male". Brennan left it at that and heard a chorus of Booth's laughter. When someone says she does not have a sense of humor, she does. It just comes out differently than what the average person displays.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Bones

Two days later, Tara was able to be discharged because she was doing so well. Brennan had hired a private duty nurse and Tara would be going back to see Dr. Andrews more frequently. She would be having a visiting physical therapist as well. Even Booth agreed if this was Parker, he would have done the same thing if he had her money.

The night before, Booth had gone through to finish toddler proofing and Brennan had bought some equipment To care for her while she was in the cast. Tara had a stool that is purple to help her reach the bathroom sink.

Everyone had come over for dinner a few nights later and Brennan was making stir fry. Booth brought over "No way Bones, there are some of us who,do not eat that tofu crap. Why does Tara have to eat Tofu? It's not normal."

Brennan spun around. "Booth, her parents had her on a vegetarian diet. She still eats eggs and dairy. Her blood levels show she has no vitamin and mineral deficiencies."

Now seeing her room, Tara looked like she was on cloud nine. Brennan had plenty of the current updates with mummy finds in Egypt and new tombs. Booth was not happy at all. "Bones, I do not care how advanced she is for her age but no two year old should know about the latest discoveries in Egyptology. No mummies Bones."

Tara knew Booth was not going to be any fun. "I have seen several mummies. Mommy and daddy have taken me to see them in museums. They are not scary."

Booth just face palmed himself and mumbled "Why do I even bother."

Brennan made sure she can get all of the NHL channels on TV and made sure she can DVR games since many of them happen late.

Tara was getting better, she was doing great during physical therapy and only needed the nurse for two weeks. Brennan found out when the Bruins were going to be playing the Capitals again and it would be in a few weeks. She got tickets for front row seats right in front of the glass. She picked up four tickets so Booth and Parker could attend.

Caroline dealt with all of the legal matters of Nick and Rachel's estate. Brennan put all of Nick and Rachel's bank accounts into a trust for Tara when she gets older. Everything was moved to an air conditioned storage facility.

Now for telling Booth about the tickets. "Bones, you shouldn't have."

Brennan could argue her case. "Booth she will have just gotten out of her cast and needs an outing. I know how much you love hockey and I was hoping you would not mind coming even though it is not the Flyers and I know you would love the time spent with Parker too."

Booth could not fault her logic. The game was even on a Saturday when he has Parker. Parker never had taken to his love of the Flyers. He loves the Capitals. This will make his day. This game is the last of the home games for the season and the Capitals are not going to be going to the playoffs anyways.

Brennan was going to be heading back to work and Tara would love the day care at the Jeffersonian. They also have a preschool there that is for employees only. She was also going to hire a nanny for Tara. That was when Brennan had offers for baby sitting that came in the form of Daisy, Angela, Cam, and Cam knew she could Michelle to watch her too if needed.

Game day was here and Parker was at Brennan's apartment with his father. He had on a Capitals t-shirt. Tara had a Thomas jersey on. Parker had net Tara before and teased her "The Bruins, of all teams it has to be the Bruins."

"Parker, I have a brain therefore I cheer on the Bruins. You do know there statistics? We are a better team."Booth had to go into the next room over because he was laughing so hard. The plan would be for Brennan to just carry Tara because her leg is so weak. Also, Booth's Sequoia would be used because it would be a little too tight between Parker and the car seat in the back for them.

First period was a beauty with a full line brawl and by full line, all five players went off on each other. Each team served five minutes. There was a puck that tore off Thomas' mask but Booth pointed out "Bones, that is why they wear masks. If you play hockey, you know the risks. Goalie is one of the more safer positions with all of the extra padding that they wear."

The Capitals were getting their asses handed to them with plenty of fighting. There was the mother of all bad calls. Ovechkin cross checked Nathan Horton in the throat and there were no penalties called. Horton was not moving. It looked deliberate to Booth and even Parker noted it. "Dad, he took five strides to Horton. Isn't that match penalty?"

"It is, Ovechkin should be ejected. I guarantee someone on the Bruins is going to go after him out of retribution. I am thinking Thornton."

Tara was the funniest. "Ref, how many pucks have you been hit in the head?"

Parker was funding it quite amusing. "Tara, a word to the wise. Refs always make bad calls."

True to Booth's prediction, there was a fight between Ovechkin and Thornton where Ovi was pounded down into the ice. It became a very good game with you nearly having a heart attack after every second. The game finished with a 6-2 Bruins.

On the way back to Brennan's apartment, Tara passed out in the back and she was out like a light when they reached the building. Brennan went to pick up Tara but Booth carried her up instead.

"Thank you Bones, thank you for the tickets and the wonderful evening. I know you don't like sports."

Brennan could see his reasoning. "I wanted something fun for Tara after being cooped up in the cast."Tara was miserable in the cast, it went up to the top of her thigh. The cast was hot, itchy, and just uncomfortable.

Parker could barely stay awake and Booth had to get him back to his apartment. Mass may not be an option for how tired Parker is. Getting him out of bed for 9:30 mass may not happen at all and he is hard enough as it is to get out of bed in the morning. Even army tactics do not work on him.

Booth had a good night even though it was not watching the Flyers. He cheered in the Bruins as a way to pick on Parker. He could tell Bones enjoyed herself even though she does not enjoy sports. Plans were being made to take Tara skating but it was all conditional of her being able to bear weight on that leg and her being passed by her doctor. The doctor gets the final say.

Now with the piece of shit ;Trevor Marks, he has pleaded not guilty and a trial is being planned for October. There is enough information to bury him for a long time. There would be some justice for Tara for having her parents taken from her.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I do not own Bones

Brennan was finally back at work and Tara was able to start daycare at the Jeffersonian. Tara had taken to it well but it was probably due to the fact that she can be around kids. "Aunt Tempe, I can't wait. They have reading group. I hope it's something good."

Brennan picked up her goddaughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Be nice to everyone and try to enjoy it and see if I need to provide you with any educational material." She made arrangements for Tara to be there while at work. She also made a list of who can pick her up from daycare if she is not available and Booth is at the top. He knew and there was no problem just like Rebecca agreed to have her for backup for Parker which Brennan was needed once. Parker had come down with a stomach bug midday. Rebecca had jury duty and Booth was stuck in a meeting.

The first case back involved a woman that was partially digested by cats. Booth saw the cats "Please tell me Hodgins does not want the cats?"

Hodgins was going to be a few minutes late to arrive to the scene but in just enough time to hear Booth. "I will need them back at the lab, the ate evidence. Dr. B, how's Tara?"

"She is excited. I did ask her to look around to see if I need to provide her with any supplementary educational material."

Booth groaned "Bones, she is two. Priorities involve napping, coloring, story time, and playing with toys." He had plans with Bones over the weekend. Tara was ready for the ice. He was right about the helmet, elbow pads, and shin guards. They are top of the line. Bones even bought her skates because she did not want the bacteria of the rental skates on her. There are apparently skates that you can adjust the size. He would have bought that when Parker was little. Though there is a device you can attach to helmets that let you detect high impacts, he bought one for Parker's helmet. It was going to be his weekend with Parker but the off season and he was going to help him.

"Victim is male, late 40s to mid 50s. Race is unknown. I can't tell with the amount of damage. Victim shows signs of sharp force trauma through the cranium and cervical vertebrae. It would be most likely be the cause of death."

Hodgins and Cam were snickering as quietly as they could because Booth was going to be needed to make sure Tara does stuff that normal kids her age do. Brennan was looking into the Etham School. It is an elementary school that she can start next year and take her through sixth grade. It is a school for the gifted. Tara's IQ was tested and it is the same as Brennan's, genius. The Jeffersonian preschool may not be challenging enough.

On the way back, Booth was in a discussion over the school that costs 25K a year in tuition. It was not the money that he was making an argument over but not letting her do stuff like other kids and that school does not seem like the best in socialization. Something he had read about is Asperger's. He suspected Bones has it and there is no way in hell she would agree to being tested. The one who even mentioned it was agent Perotta and that is because her younger sister has it and acts similarly to Bones.

"Booth, Tara needs an environment where she can be challenged and the preschool at the Jeffersonian may challenging, it may not be enough. She will have opportunities to socialize with kids. They have recess, they have physical education, they go on field trips. The Etham School also has after school programs like sports, school band, chorus, different academic clubs for each grade level. She is going there."

Booth knew how much Brennan was teased as a kid. "Bones,my concern is she will not learn how to interact with other types of kids that are not like her. I have no problem with the Jeffersonian pre-school since it is on site but I just don't think that school is the right place there for her."

Tara had her lunch and was napping. There were no problems. Pick up time would be 4:30. Booth was disgusted when he heard what Tara's lunch is,marinated tofu wrap with chocolate Chia seed pudding and a fruit and vegetable juice that is green. "

"Bones, what happened to normal kid foods like peanut butter and jelly or grilled cheese?"

"Booth, studies have shown that kids do not get the recommended vitamins and nutrients. Jelly,while tasty is full of processed sugar. She is getting all of her protein, calcium, essential vitamins and minerals from her lunch. She still consumes dairy though her favorite is yogurt. I gave her Greek yogurt with fruit for snack today." He had no problem with the yogurt and fruit. Yogurt is something normal kids eat.

They got a match, Lars Andersson. He is a missing diplomat from Sweden. He was beaten with a claw hammer. The state department and the Swedish government was all over it. It was his wife which she was having an affair. Due to the fact that she had diplomatic immunity, she was being deported to Sweden to face charges there.

"Well Bones, adultery. It's one of the oldest motives in the book."

Brennan made her way over to daycare and Tara was jumping up and down. "Aunt Tempe, you are here. The books here are no fun. The coloring books are easy."

Michelle, the woman in the daycare rolled her eyes. She may not be Dr. Brennan's biological daughter but she is mini me."Tara was an angel."

"Thank you Michelle."

The weekend was what everyone needed. Brennan had Tara dressed in a pair of leggings, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. She met Booth at the rink. While Tara was having her lesson, she would partially be researching new cars because there is not enough in the Prius being a two door and navigating a car seat is tough.

Brennan saw Tara move in baby steps with lots of falling. She was getting back up and her doctor said it is OK so she was not worried. She saw Booth and Parker give her examples.

On the ice Tara was starting to pick up speed. "Tara slow down, you are not a crash dummy and Bones will kill me if you get hurt especially after you have just gotten out of that cast."

Tara looked up at Booth "Why would Aunt Tempe want to kill you, you are her friend."

Booth now laughed at the toddler as did Parker. They had Bones jr. On their hands and she is quite adorable.

"No Tara, what she means is she will be upset at me for letting you get hurt."

Tara seemed to calm down and the buzzer went off signaling that ice time was over. Tara took baby steps to the edge of the ice and got out.

"Booth, how did she do for her first time in the ice?"

Booth smiled "She did very well, with more work she should be ready for youth league when she turns four. Now I am hungry, I bet you too are Parks?"

"I am".

In the diner, they had veggie wraps with tomato soup. Booth saw Tara eat it. He had no problems with no soda, in fact Parker should be drinking less of it.

"Dr. Bones,are you trying to turn Tara into a rabbit?"

Booth could not hold it in and began laughing. Tara had an indignant look on her face. "I am a toddler, not a rabbit." Tara even had the "I don't know what the means" look on her face.

Lunch was finished and Booth wanted pie. Tara turned her nose up at it. "Cooked fruit loses its nutrients and taste."

Now Booth was convinced she was brainwashed. "Bones, what you are doing to her is just not American. Kids are supposed to love hot dogs, burgers made of actual meat, and pie."

Brennan could go battle of the wits with him "Just because you do not like certain foods does not make you un eating those foods will have health benefits for her in the long run so I do not see any problem with it."

Parker was smirking because his father and Dr. Bones argue like an old married couple. He had been out with the two of them when people have asked "How long have you been married." Truth be told, he honestly wanted Bones as a stepmother. He liked her a lot better than his father's other girlfriends.

They had to go home because Tara needed a nap and a Tara who has not had her nap is not a good thing to deal with. Booth understudy it exactly because when Parker was little, when he did not have his nap he turned into Parker the Grouch.

Tomorrow, Brennan was going to go car shopping but Angela and Hodgins agreed to watch Tara. Even Angela agreed the Prius had to go. "Your Prius served it's purpose but I think it is time to move on. So what are you getting?

"Subaru XV Crosstrek, I have done my research and I believe it is the best car for what I need right now."

Angela could not fault her logic. Even she had to get a bigger car with the baby on the way. A two door is a very bad idea not to mention hard to get out of when you are due in two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I do not own Bones

Booth saw Bones' new car and knew the Prius had to go. Two door cars and car seats do not mix. He was expecting some big name, luxury brand. He was proven wrong when it was a Subaru. He knew they are a great car, especially for safety but they are pricey.

Brennan decided to end the debate about the Etham School and have Booth come with her when they were having an orientation meeting. Booth was going to use this as his chance to make a case of why the school is wrong for her.

The school is small and when he stepped inside, it looked like any other elementary school out there including a white bench outside of the principal ' s office. Even geniuses missbehave.

The meeting blew his mind away. Tara would have a heavy workload and as a preschooler, she would be doing the work of a kid in the first grade. Tara would have to take a foreign language which even Booth knew if they are introduced to the language get young, they can learn it fast. Tara could take Latin, Spanish, French, Chinese, or Arabic.

"I am going to chose Arabic for her as her challenge. She has a strong interest in learning about middle eastern history."

Booth did have some concerns even after the meeting. "Bones, when does Tara turn 3? I know pushing preschool this soon is too much for her. She already had to grow up too soon because of losing her parents soon but do not do it to her with her education. I know many public schools have accelerated programs for kids. It is a normal school expire center but in a more challenging ginger environment. She will socialize with other types of kids during lunch and recess, it will not be in the classroom. I also know those classes are kept small if you are going to use the student to teacher ratio argument."

Brennan was painted into the metaphorical corner. Booth knew her that well. Something Booth was doing is going house hunting with her because even she knew Tara needed a house to live in, not just an apartment that had no kids. She was looking at safe areas that were also kid friendly. She did want a gated community and something private since she is a best selling author and does not want the photographers to poking around.

Now the Stanley Cup playoffs were going on and Brennan had to record them all. During the next day, Tara would watch and it made her very happy. Tara did pick on Booth about the Bruins beating the Flyers. She could have sworn she heard Booth say "That's it, I am making her a Flyers fan."

The Bruins making it to the finals was the icing on the cake and the series kept everyone on their toes and biting their nails. Surprisingly Booth and Parker were cheering for the Bruins. "No cup for the Sedin sisters. The game seven shutout delivered by Tim Thomas was a glorious sight to see,"

Brennan was conflicted and that was spreading her friend's ashes in Martha's Vineyard. "Booth, I know it is their wish but I don't know if I can spread the ashes. I know Tara does not fully grasp the concepts of.."

Booth could see the distress. "Bones, do it when you are ready. No one is judging you on this. You ,let two dear friends and you have been trusted into parenthood. I know you have been talking about going on a vacation but where to?"

Brennan was going to surprise him, "Disney world. Tara and I are going be staying at the Animal Kingdom. We will be going on August 20th and returning on the 30th. I was thinking, would you and Parker like to stay with us."

Booth knew he was going to have Parker for those ten days anyways because Rebecca is going to some spa in Arizona and she knew this would torment Parker. "Bones, I would love to and I am sure Parker would love it too but what about us imposing.."

Brennan rolled her eyes "Booth, I am getting a villa so there will be space."

Booth did some thinking. He did know about the park hopper pass "Allright Bones, Parker and I will go but under a few conditions because I know the battle of the hotel room will be lost. I will be responsible for air tickets but let me know when you are flying so we can either get on the same flight or if we take different flights, we can come in around the same time. We will split food expenses down the middle. I will handle park passes between Parker and myself. How do you plan on getting to the hotel?"

"They have busses that pick you up at the airport and take you to the airport when you leave. I know they have busses that can take you from park to park. A car does not seem practical with how little use I will be using it."

The vacation plans would be set and Booth could use one. Now, going on vacation with Parker just sweetened the deal. Ten days with Parker is going to be wonderful. Now he had another question.

"Bones, Pops is going to be turning 89 in a few weeks. Jared and I are going to be taking him out to eat at this restaurant near the nursing home that he likes. I would like you and Tara to come. He knows about her and Jared and Padme as well. I have Parker that weekend anyways, please?"

Sometimes Booth is impossible to say no to and logically, she was not surprised that the others knew about Tara. "I will go."

Booth pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Bones."

Something that Booth had been thinking of for a long time is he knew he is in love with Temperance Brennan but kept his mouth shut. He did not want to scare the best thing that has happened to him besides Parker away. He had been slowly worming his way into her. Right now is not the time for any moves. She just lost two friends and became a parent suddenly. He would be there for her as her friend and to make sure that Tara gets to do normal kid things.


End file.
